What Should Be Old is New
by Maelynn Meep
Summary: Takes place in Pete's world. Rose finds the person she's been looking for. But is it the same? Based partially on Billie Piper coming back. Part one of a series. CHAPTER SIX IS UP!
1. Tripping! Falling!

**What Should Be Old is New**

_By Tuba321_

**A/N:** Aha! Here's my story. As you all know I seem to be a bit at random with my stories. Ergo, some are really… stuck. So I've gotten into prewriting 'cause I know that's how my easily distracted mind can finish a story. So, I was writing something else (_Wild Card_- I love writing it!) and the plot bunny flew through my window and hit me hard. _Really hard_.

So, here's to the real stuff: this is a slight reaction to the news that they are bringing Billie Piper back (Whoo!). So, it takes place in "Pete's World". Yes, the Doctor is in here too. But, how? Uh, it will be part of a series. Still working on the series name (Don't worry I'll find one but suggestions are open for consideration!). Enjoy please.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who. (tear)

---------------------------------------------------------------

**R**ose was doing her normal. Walking through the busy streets of London. Except… she felt different then those other people, so busy with their lives that they never stopped to look at anything. Not see, really and truly _look_.

Rose liked to look. Studying the things that were important and beautiful… even walking through the streets, she could see certain things that someone could appreciate. A friend of hers had taught her how to do that.

As the newly achieved head of Torchwood, Rose was shaping things up. Keeping inter-galactic relations as clean as any possibly could. No war had ever been threatened or mentioned in Rose's brief "reign", as Mickey called it.

So, here was Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth, without the Oncoming Storm.

Or so she thought. But what she didn't know was that in about thirty seconds she was about see the most likely person in the universe. All because she tripped.

Walking with a prideful stride, Rose could probably walk as fast as some of these people could run. But, at her speed she failed to realize the bike rack, the green poles sticking from the concrete, and tripped over it.

She expected the harsh feel of concrete slammed into her face. That's not what she felt; a bystander had grabbed her. A girl or, to be more precise, a woman. The first thing that Rose noticed was the red shoes. Converse. The second thing she noticed was the woman's intense green eyes, blazing with some concern.

The woman held her by her shoulders. She smiled. "Close one huh?" She said in an American accent, hauling Rose fully back up to her feet.

"Yeah, thanks." Said Rose, a little dazed. The woman was about five foot eleven to six feet. To go with the shoes, she had on dark plain jeans leading up to the seventies-style tie-die shirt that did not seem to draw any attention away from her face, which was lined with not-to-curly-but-curly-enough dark dirty blonde hair. Almost dark enough to say it was brunette. But, the amazing thing was the _jacket_. Well, it was more or less a trenchcoat, except it was leather. Black leather. It flowed all the way down to her ankles.

'_Almost like…'_ She couldn't bring herself to finish the thought.

"I'm Rose." She said almost automatically, holding out a hand.

The woman took it. "Pleasure to meet you." The American tone showed no sign of giving out a name although she was smiling kindly.

Rose smiled back, not knowing her but still liking this unnamed woman. "Thanks again. I don't think I could work with a bunch of scrapes."

Making an unconcerned face, the woman shrugged the comment of. "Scrapes aren't the worse thing you could think about." She paused, thinking. "The way you were heading, I'd say a concussion would have been the worst thing to think about."

"A concussion?" Rose repeated.

The woman nodded, pointing to show what she was talking about. "You tripped there see? The angle you had was as good to head-first as you could get."

"Well, then thanks _loads_!"

The woman two-finger saluted Rose, before saying, "Welcome." And walking away.

Rose stood there for a moment, assessing what had just happened. She concluded that basically, those kind of people were hard to find. And she'd seen _two_. Her and… _him._

Shaking her head as if to clear it, Rose walked away, knowing with confidence that she would probably see neither very soon.

Good thing she didn't bet on it.

**TBC...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** How is it so far? Short, I know. Please be reminded this took about five days to write so it wasn't that tedious. Please review. No flames please.


	2. Alert! Alert!

**A/N:** Merry... (checks calender) Five days until Christmas! OH YEAH!!! Happy Holidays to the rest of you too, guys. Here's the second chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are we doing?" Rose asked.

She and Mickey were staring at the monitors with video from the trade negotiations between the Camels (pronounced Ca-meels) and the Queets (_'Who named them?'_ thought Rose), who had been having interstellar war for over thirty years. They had finally agreed to make a trade negotiation on neutral territories.

"Pretty good." Said Mickey. "No fists, no cursing… they're actually _negotiating_."

She sighed with relief. "Finally."

The two head aliens in the room seemed to nod and walked out of the room. A few seconds later they barged into Rose and Mickey's _actual_ view. "We have come to a decision!" The lead Camel spoke dramatically.

Rose and Mickey held their breath.

"We will sign." Said the Queet, less dramatically but still full of enthusiasm.

The two members of Torchwood smiled.

Rose had always been told, "Expect the unexpected" from both her mum and the Doctor. It probably explains why she can sit and watch a movie and predict what happens next. So if this was a book or movie or… if she had just been thinking about her life in general, she could have predicted what happened next.

The alarm went off. But, it was different. It was an alarm of course, shrieking with a fury towards something but Rose had never heard this one before. The sound was thicker and deeper but the sound was as sharp as ever.

She ran over to Mickey, with the computer. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "I don't know." He looked back at the screen. "It looks like an older protocol, like, before we were here."

"That doesn't help."

All of a sudden, a worker, Rose's right-hand man, Jerry ran towards them. The reason Jerry had been hired as Rose's advisor is because he was one of the original Torchwood workers. Before it folded and then came back to life. He did not want to be completely in charge but still wanted in on the action.

"Ms. Tyler!" He was obviously flustered, carrying his laptop close to his chest.

"What is it?" she asked calmly.

He laid down his computer. "The alert! I know what it is!" He dramatically flopped open the laptop and two big bold words in red immediately caught her attention.

"**DOCTOR ALERT!"**

"How…?" Rose mumbled, shocked beyond any point. A herd of rhinos could have done the can-can right then and there and then done an Elvis imitation of _Hound Dog_ and she wouldn't have been more shocked.

Mickey was almost about as shocked as she was before a certain realization hit home. He turned to Jerry. "How was this Torchwood started?"

Jerry drew in a breath. "In 1879, the Doctor had a mishap with a werewolf… and Queen Victoria. She started this organization to get prepared for more people, or things, like that."

Then it clicked. That was _exactly_ how the Torchwood had been started back in her own universe. And thye had searched for a long time until they had finally found him, via scanner and cameras.

"But, the Doctor loves earth. Why haven't we noticed on our scanners?" She asked Jerry. After all a man with two hearts was bound to stand out.

"The scanners only work every three months." Jerry explained. "The Doctor could easily have missed the scanning days."

Rose nodded and went back to the alert on the laptop. "What did we pick up?"

"The TARDIS." The answer was just so simple. Rose smiled as Jerry pulled up the TV network cameras and the blue form of the TARDIS appeared on the screen. It was absolutely the same, from the posting on the door to the large letters of **"POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX"** on the top.

She looked over to Mickey who had obviously recognized the significance. "The Doctor…"

"Oh." Jerry had more to say. He pulled up another screen, a schematic of London. On the map was a little blue dot. Jerry smiled. "Two-hearts. Kind of stands out." He said, nearly repeating what Rose had thought a few seconds ago.

"Let's go get him." Rose said, and Jerry nodded before rushing out of the room to get recruits.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** (Bum)(Bum)(Bum) A bit dramatic but Beethoven generally does dramatic. Reveiw but please don't flame people!


	3. Take a wild guess

**A/N:** Alright, here we go. My third installment to the story. Whooo!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither Rose nor Mickey had gotten to go with them. Throughout the entire conversation about the Doctor, the two treatying parties were standing there. Waiting.

They both stayed around the conference room, checking the soon-to-be signed document over about twelve times before they felt safe enough to let the two aliens sign.

Once signed, the aliens had given their gratitude via alien pastries (which looked like chunky Jell-O but tasted like bananas) and had left happily, ready to announce the peace to the two worlds.

They sat waiting for what seemed like hours, there was nothing else to do really, both of their schedules had been cleared for the treaty. After that they were supposed to go home early.

'_Home…'_ Rose thought and grabbed the phone, dialing her house.

Her mum answered with a _click_. "Rose? What is it?"

'_Classic mum.'_ She thought. "Yeah, we're being held up over here."

"How?" Her mother questioned.

"We ran into something a little… different." Rose said honestly but not wanting to say anymore until she saw what happened. "I'll tell you later."

"Alright. Is Mickey with you?"

"Yeah."

"Good, just wondering. Bye!"

"Bye!" Rose said with a false cheer, her mum didn't seem to notice and the phone hung up with the usual sound. After a moment she realized that she was breathing quickly and heavily, her heart rate going up.

Apprehension.

She let a breath go with a shudder.

And then Jerry came in.

"Found!" He said, smiling widely. Rose started walking down the hallway, Mickey in her wake, before realizing that they didn't know where to go. "Interrogation 12!" Jerry shouted from the other room, obviously realizing this too.

They walked through the interrogation center. It was empty, why they used twelve, she did not know. They could have used one. None were full.

Not that it really mattered. The reached twelve. Rose pulled out her key and unlocked the door, swinging it fully open.

Inside was a bound figure, trenchcoat and Chucks. Rose realized that she'd seen this person before.

The woman in the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I bet most of you guys guessed that. It's obvious. Don't worry, I ment that. I'm not a big mystery fan.

I just realized that I could do this! OH YEAH!!! (Look below)

**Chapter 4 – Time to Believe**

"_You're the Doctor!?" Mickey was shocked. He looked at Rose who had gone pale._

_Obviously the woman had no real retort for that except. "As far as I can see…" Mickey noted the American accent. This must be some sort of joke._


	4. Time To Believe

**A/N:** I'm baaaacckkk!!! Yeah... Just got back from visiting family. (sigh) And grandparents don't really have a computer. So sad... T.T

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're the Doctor!?" Mickey was shocked. He looked at Rose who had gone pale.

Obviously the woman had no real retort for that except. "As far as I can see…" Mickey noted the American accent. This must be some sort of joke.

And then he noticed the shoes. Of course, anybody could be wearing those shoes but the accused was accused of being _the Doctor_. His signature thing was those shoes. And then the coat. The other Doctor's thing was leather while the newer one's was a trenchcoat.

Too big a coincidence.

"You sure?" He questioned her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…" She made another face, more of concentration, and there was a buzzing sound. She lifted up the handcuffs, the silver color lighting up next to the dark leather. She tossed them to him. "You might want that back."

"Sonic screwdriver?" Rose inquired. The two other people looked at her, she hadn't spoken in a while.

The woman nodded with only a mild surprise before pulling out the familiar tube.

Both Rose's and Mickey's jaw dropped.

----------------------------

The Doctor had not had a happy morning. First, there was that slimey looking creature to deal with, what was it? The Slithon or the Slithgon or something….? She had come out of that almost feeling bad for the thing. _Almost_. And then she had caught the girl by the bike rack.

It looked like the girl had now caught her.

The Doctor had despised Torchwood. _'If it's alien it's ours.'_ Was their used to be motto. And then they folded; the people had found out and had gotten rid of them. And then, about two years ago she had been informed that it had been started up again. Under "new management".

As disbelieving as it was, the new Torchwood _was_ actually better then the old one. No threats for war, no threats for enslavement, and no intergalactic highway plans to wipe out the earth. They seemed less interested in tracking her down now.

Yeah, right.

So here she was standing, staring at two people who looked absolutely shocked to see her. Maybe she had a second head that she wasn't aware of…

"What?" She asked.

The two closed their mouths but continued staring.

She sighed, rolling her eyes before walking up to the blonde girl and waving her hand in front of her eyes. "Hello?" She knocked on the girl's head. "Anybody home?"

At that the girl (Rose wasn't it?) seemed to shake off her stupor. "Sorry." She sighed. "I need to talk to you."

And the Doctor was immediately interested.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** There we are. Anyways, my grandparents did have a computer, sort of, but the computer worked in Spanish, which I don't speak.

**Chapter 5 -- The Preposition**

_Rose took a deep breath, as if about to jump into a cold pool. "I'm from a parallel world. I ended up here by mistake."_

_"How?" The Doctor's eyes had widened slightly, as if taking in the impossible but still used to it._

_"Well, I knew you. But…" She trailed off, not knowing how to explain this._

_The Doctor blinked a few times before actually processing what Rose had told her. "Ah." Was the only thing she could really say._


	5. The Proposition

**A/N**: Woah. I posted chapter four in the afternoon, and only hours later I get _four more reviews!_ THANK YOU!!!! First off, yes a girl Doctor. There have been a ton of those, I know. But, this is a little more creative. Well... I think...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose was touring through the Torchwood Institute, the Doctor following in pursuit. She was taking it in as well as her own Doctor would have. Turning around in one hundred-eighty degree angles, staring at the odd ship or piece of technology. She'd even brought out a pair of glasses. Not as thick as the one's that Rose's Doctor had because the frames were metal, but she now knew that without a doubt, this person was who she said.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

The Doctor's question pierced her thoughts.

Mickey had left them to talk, saying that he had something to do. Rose had proposed the tour idea and the Doctor had taken her up on it, explaining on how bad Torchwood used to be.

"Follow me." Rose nodded towards her office and headed towards it.

They entered the office, the Doctor studying immediately. There wasn't much to study; there were notes all over the place about alien schedules and treaties and some tech. Rose sat down next to her desk, which held her computer, as the Doctor remained standing.

She watched as the other woman her head expectantly.

Rose took a deep breath, as if about to jump into a cold pool. "I'm from a parallel world. I ended up here by mistake."

"How?" The Doctor's eyes had widened slightly, as if taking in the impossible but still used to it.

"Well, I knew _you_. But…" She trailed off, not knowing how to explain this.

The Doctor blinked a few times before actually processing what Rose had told her. "Ah." Was the only thing she could really say.

After a few moments the Doctor spoke up again. "I noticed a few years ago that the breach between universes had been sealed." She paused. "I mean, the breach _was_ closed before but this time it was really clogged. Impenetrable. You?"

Rose nodded.

"Is that why you were staring at me as if I had two heads?"

"No, not really." Rose bit her lip. Would this be hard to explain? "The other you was a man." She blurted, expecting the worst.

The Doctor before her didn't seem surprised or shocked. She nodded. "Makes sense." She looked at herself, trenchcoat and all. "I'm a bit of a tomboy." She admitted with a smile.

Rose smiled lightly. "Yeah…"

"Where I come from… Yeah, I'd be arrested." The Doctor joked but Rose sensed some seriousness in her voice, her Doctor had told her only a fraction of the punishments he'd received. For being a "renegade" as he put it.

"I have to ask. Time Lord?" Asked Rose. The Doctor nodded. "War?" As the Doctor's eyes widened with hurt, Rose knew that she should have kept her mouth shut. But, she had to know what was similar.

And different.

"Can you help me?" Rose's question seemed to crash through the Doctor's thoughts like a train. "Get back to the other universe?"

The Doctor seemed to ponder. _'Probably going through every plan possible.'_ Thought Rose. After a while the Doctor seemed to open her mouth before shutting it again with the expression that that idea had a bad ending.

Finally, she said. "I need more time." She said it with the tone of some defeat-the Doctor had always had that tone with he couldn't solve an immediate problem-but also some puzzlement.

Rose nodded with understanding. She couldn't expect the laws of parallel universes or whatever to be broken in a few minutes. Mind you, the Doctor…

"I don't expect you to figure it out right away. I just need to know if it's possible." She said.

The Doctor rolled her eyes in thought. "I think so…" She jumped head first into a Doctorish rambling explanation. "The thing is that it's easy to breach into the other dimensions but the problem is the _consequences_. Breach the two worlds without thinking it through could cause massive damage."

The explanation was a blur to Rose so she just said. "Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Oh, could somebody please suggest a title for the series because I'm really stuck... Please review.

**Chapter Six -- Avoid Jackie Tyler**

_"Imagine my surprise…" The Doctor repeated, backing off down the steps._

_Rose almost laughed. It seemed to be a Doctor instinct. **Avoid Jackie Tyler at all cost!**_

_"Who're you?!" Jackie asked rather loudly._

_"Uh… well…" The Doctor said, backing off even more._


	6. Avoid Jackie Tyler

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. Had tests and projects. Anyway here is chapter six which also could have been titled _Ghost_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose's day had been the housing of an emotional bombshell. First the finding of the Doctor, then the explanation of her situation to the Doctor, and now… telling her mum a about the Doctor. She sighed. She could _definitely _blame the Doctor on this one.

The Doctor beside her was staring at the large mansion looking not at all out of her league but a bit out of place. This was an alien fighting person, not a glamour girl.

"Nice house." She said.

Rose smiled, remembering the first time she had seen it. "Yeah." She turned back to the Doctor. "Dad's head of Vitex."

That caught the Doctor's attention. "Really? He was involved with that takedown with Cybus industries right?" She grinned. "Sorry I missed that."

Rose started. She'd forgot her Doctor's effect on this universe. "Yeah, that was before I was stuck here. Saw it anyways." She laughed weakly. "The other you got us temporarily stuck here, by us I mean him, Mickey and I, and we sort of helped."

Walking boldly for the door, the Doctor looked happy. "_'Sort of?'_ I had been watching Cybus for years and I go for one week to stop the Pegasus Galaxy from doing something stupid and I come back and It's problem solved!" She laughed. "Imagine my surprise!" And with the best end of ramble motion Rose had ever seen, dramatically hit the doorbell.

Jackie almost immediately opened the door.

"Imagine my surprise…" The Doctor repeated, backing off down the steps.

Rose almost laughed. It seemed to be a Doctor instinct. _Avoid Jackie Tyler at all cost!_

"Who're you?!" Jackie asked rather loudly.

"Uh… well…" The Doctor said, backing off even more.

"Mum!" Rose interjected. Jackie's attitude changed almost instantaneously.

"Hello Rose." She chimed.

The Doctor blinked rapidly, taking in this change of scene, checking out whether she was still at risk or not.

Rose grabbed the uneased Doctor, slinging her shoulder around hers in a friendly fashion. "This is my…" She looked at the Time Lord. "Friend." She said with a sort of false cheerfulness. The Doctor turned her head to look at her, blinking rapidly as if saying _'What?'_

Rose ignored her. "Mum, we need to talk."

Jackie looked worried. Quieter, she ushered. "Come in then…"

Letting the Doctor go, Rose wasn't surprised as she jumped forward, past Jackie and into the house. She remembered that although the Doctor always seemed a little bit afraid of Jackie, he always wanted to annoy.

As she headed in, her mum turned to her mouthing _'Who?'_ and indicating the Doctor. Rose just smiled slightly at her before walking in.

Inside they found the Doctor, leather and red shoes out of place in the huge foyer. Jackie nodded to go on and they headed for the kitchen.

The kitchen was just a bit bigger then the foyer. The latest in flashy silver kitchen implements lined the room. Pete was in there, smothering peanut butter on celery. He looked up. "Who's this?" He asked Rose, pointing to the newcomer.

Rose sighed. "That's exactly what I need to talk to you about."

Pete put the celery down and Jackie looked prepared for the worst. The Doctor behind her leaned against the wall.

Pointing back to her, Rose said. "She's the Doctor."

Pete's jaw dropped while Jackie turned pale.

"How?" Pete asked. He stared at the Doctor. She stared back.

"This universe." She explained. "The me you knew was from the other."

"Oh."

Rose turned to her mother and was concerned. "Mum? You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Behind her, the Doctor said with some sort of revelation. "Ghost…?"

Her mother nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She didn't look it.

From the hall, they heard the door open. Pete went over to the door and they heard him say. "Hello Mickey." And then both Mickey and Pete entered the kitchen again.

Mickey looked around the room and noticed the Doctor, seemingly trying to be separate from the group of Rose and her mother. He heard her mutter. _"Ghost?"_

Across the room, Jackie said. "But she's a…" She looked back at the Doctor, who smiled at her distractedly. "_she._" She finished.

"But look at her." Rose insisted.

All of a sudden, the Doctor was right next to them. "Ghost!" She shouted happily.

The Tyler women stared at her. "What?" They said in unison.

"What do ghosts do?" The Doctor asked, looking incredibly pleased with herself.

Rose looked scattered. "Uh, I don't know, say 'boo', scared people…"

"Haunt houses…" Said Mickey.

"Walk through walls…" Rose said with the face of somebody who just figured out a puzzle.

"EXACTLY!!" The Doctor said. "Imagine this. The parallel universes are separated by walls made by barriers separating the universes from the void. Now, the problem with crossing between universes is the _damage_. Going through would knock down those walls. The universes would collapse." She smiled. "But if we can't _touch_ them…"

"We can't damage anything." Rose concluded.

Pete stepped forward. "How is that possible?"

"It's scientifically possible to cancel the tangibility of an object." The Doctor explained. "I just need to pick up a few things."

"Can I come with you?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Sure." She said reasonably.

"Hold on!" Jackie said loudly. "Wait a minute! You're just going off like that?" She snapped.

"Me too?" Asked Mickey only a little sheepishly.

The Doctor was about to open her mouth to answer a probable _'Yes.'_ But Jackie interrupted her.

"Where are you going!?" She shouted so loud that the Doctor backed up away from her. She turned back to Rose. "You can't just run off again!"

Behind her, Rose saw the Doctor mouth_ 'again'_ in a reaction to them talking about her in a different universe.

She turned back to her mum. "You know I don't feel right here."

Her mother nodded. "Yes but I thought you missed _him_." She spoke with some sort of disgust.

"I miss _everything_." Rose clarified. She looked back at the Doctor. "Especially the universe."

The Doctor smiled.

Rose was suddenly reminded of who she was. Smiling at the thought of the universe and everything in it, eyes old and experienced but full of excitement.

She'd missed that.

"Do you even know what you're looking for?" Jackie asked the Doctor.

She nodded. "Oh yeah. I can make a list right now if you'd like."

Jackie shook her head quickly. "No thanks." She looked the Doctor up and down. "Leather?" The Doctor nodded. "Converse?" The Doctor smiled and nodded again. "American accent?"

The Doctor looked puzzled for a moment before nodding. "What about it?" She asked. She looked back at Rose. "Oh no."

"Oh yes." Mickey laughed. The Doctor's head whipped over to look at him.

"I cannot sound _British_." She groaned. Mickey and Rose laughed.

"Yea, ya can." Rose said, still laughing.

The Doctor groaned again.

Jackie jumped into the conversation. "If you're leaving, you'd best say goodbye to your brother." She sounded defeated.

Rose nodded and left the room. She was getting out of here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** We are almost to the end now, children. One more chapter guys.


End file.
